


habitation infiltration

by Tressa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Mortgage Acquisition, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Natasha lives in the moment, Sam is never making breakfast again in his life, The Give Bucky Twelve Dogs Campaign run by J.B. Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: Как втереться в доверие и обеспечить себе совместное проживание: практическое руководство С.Г. Роджерса





	habitation infiltration

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [habitation infiltration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114126) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus), [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 



> Примечания: мстительная коммуналка, Сэм Уилсон — временно новый Капитан Америка, пока старый капитан занимается обустройством новой жизни в Бруклине; дайте Баки завести двенадцать собак; Наташа живет одним днем; Сэму больше никогда не придется готовить завтрак.

 Баки не шутил, когда говорил, что Стив раздает автографы настолько рефлекторно, что это уже стало проблемой. Из-за бюрократии Стив впал в помраченное состояние сознания и расписался на своих правах как Капитан Америка, поэтому когда он покупал дом, то ему пришлось точно так же расписываться на банковских документах. Большая «К», большая «А», завитушки, все дела. Если верить Баки, риелтор тоже не смог сдержать смех.

Когда Сэм об этом узнал, он отреагировал единственно возможным образом.

— Привет, ребята, а что вы тут делаете? — спросил он, заходя к ним на кухню с вещмешком на плече. — Я имею в виду  — в моем доме, потому что Капитан Америка — это я, и, если верить договору об ипотеке, именно я здесь живу...

Ответом ему было молчание. Сидевшие за кухонным столом Стив и Баки синхронно развернулись в его сторону. Сэм оборвал себя  на полуслове. 

— Знаете, эта шутка перестает быть смешной, если вы ей слишком рады.

— Оставайся, сколько хочешь, — поспешно произнес Стив.

— Можешь взять хорошее полотенце, — сказал Баки.

— Это так мило, чуваки. Погоди, ты сказал хорошее полотенце?

— Да?

— В единственном числе? У вас только одно хорошее полотенце?

— Ага, — подтвердил Баки с недоумением на лице.

— А надо больше? — спросил Стив.

— О боже ж ты мой.

Сэму потребовалось два месяца, четыре похода в Таргет и ужасная история с Икеей, чтобы сообразить, что с какого-то перепуга его имя теперь значится на половине счетов за коммуналку и что он и правда здесь живет. Осознание этого факта накрыло его, когда он устанавливал тяжеленную микроволновку — на собственной кухне, как выяснилось.

К счастью, Баки хранил бумаги на ипотеку в сейфе, от которого Сэм — вот черт — знал цифровой код. Они дали ему шифр от сейфа, где хранили все свои документы. Вообще-то там лежали только пара потертых свидетельств о рождении да куча копий, лежащих еще как минимум в четырех местах и онлайн. А еще Сэм знал, где они хранили свое оружие и мармеладных мишек, которых постоянно перепрятывали друг от друга, а также несколько фальшивых паспортов и пачку  замшелых набросков обнаженки, сделанных Стивом в тысяча девятьсот тридцать лохматом году.

Вот черт, нет!

Следующим утром Сэм прихлопнул ладонью бумаги на дом на кухонном столе перед Стивом. 

— Ты сделал это специально!

— Тактический гений, — сказал Баки.

— Кто будет французский тост? — жизнерадостно воскликнул Стив.

— Я, — ответила Наташа.

— Ты что, тоже здесь живешь?

— Я живу одним днем, Сэм, — сказала она, — особенно, если в этот день меня собираются кормить французским тостом.

Сэм перевел взгляд с Баки, который как раз размешивал тесто в миске, на Стива, с виноватым видом копошившегося в кухонном шкафу в поисках сковородки. Наташа, одетая в пижаму в зеленую клетку,  достала нож, взяла яблоко и начала его чистить .

Сэм сел за стол.

— Это все кончится тем, что мы заведем собаку.

— У Стива аллергия, — рассеянно произнес Баки.

— У Стива? У Стива-суперсолдата, у которого цианид вызывает расстройство желудка, а нервно-паралитический газ — головную боль? У этого Стива? — переспросил Сэм.

Баки перестал мешать тесто. Он уставился в пространство. 

— Мы. Можем. Завести собаку.

— Смотри, что ты наделал, — сказал Стив.

— Серьезно?

— Мы можем завести много собак. — Баки говорил тихо, но очень выразительно.

— А почему вы раньше это не обсуждали? — Сэм просто не верил своим ушам.

— Да не ведут они тут философских бесед, — сказала Наташа. — Только стариковские разговоры. И еще едят.

— Никакого домохозяина. — Баки выглядел слегка безумным. — Никаких аллергий. Стив, собаки!

— Это ты виноват. — Стив ткнул пальцем в Сэма.

— Я? В чем это я виноват?

— Две собаки. Нет. Двенадцать.

— Ты ему напомнил!

— О том, что ты Капитан Америка и суперчеловек? У него не настолько плохая память!

— Он не думал об этом! — сообщил Стив. — Он вообще не думает обо мне так!

На взгляд Сэма, повреждения мозга Баки в основном выражались в довольно-таки интенсивной рассеянности. Сэм своими глазами видел, как однажды Баки положил пистолет в посудомойку. А еще попытался надеть вторые штаны поверх уже надетых. И разбил яйцо себе в кофе. А кроме того, он периодически начинал обращаться со Стивом словно с пожилым джек-рассел-терьером: укутывал его в одеяло, когда становилось холодно, насильно кормил едой с большим содержанием железа, типа шпината или печенки. А если Баки хотелось покурить, он отходил от дома примерно на три квартала.

Стив, который, конечно, не был хрупким нежным цветочком, а был по сути своей здоровым, как шкаф, и живучим, как таракан, со страшной силой все это поощрял. Сэм сам несколько раз видел, как полусонный Баки подхватывал на руки совершенно не сонного Стива и нес его в спальню.

«Эй, дружок, давай я тебе помогу», — бормотал  Баки в полусне, а Стив радостно отвечал: «Окей!» 

Сэм думал, что Баки скоро сам придет в норму, потому что если верить источникам, то мелкий Стив был капитальным засранцем, но, похоже, ничто не могло заставить Баки Барнса свернуть с проторенной дорожки. Еще Сэм видел, как Баки сказал Стиву: «Ты что, поправился в последнее время?» На что тот, оттягивая Баки руки всеми своими ста пятьюдесятью килограммами, радостно ответил: «Не-а!»

— Мы не можем завести двенадцать собак, — совершенно неубедительно попытался возразить Стив.

— У нас есть двор,— сказал Баки, — есть время. Стив, собаки.

— Мне пора начинать беспокоиться? — спросил Сэм.

— Лучше побеспокойся о том, чтобы продать свой старый дом. — Наташа передала ему кусочек яблока.

— Серьезно?

— Я тебе даже помогу. Я, кажется, риелтор с лицензией.

— Две собаки, — сказал Стив.

— Двенадцать собак.

— Четыре собаки.

— Двенадцать собак.

— Три, в крайнем случае — четыре собаки, и у нас с Наташей есть право вето в отношении всех последующих собак, — сказал кто-то, и Сэм обреченно понял, что это был он сам.

— Три собаки, — повторил Стив с облегчением, а Баки не стал протестовать, что было практически выражением согласия. По крайней мере, на данный момент. Они еще, конечно, поспорят об этом, и Сэму придется в этом споре участвовать, потому что, оказывается, он теперь здесь живет. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он был очень расстроен, но было бы хорошо, если б его кто-нибудь предупредил.

А с другой стороны, Сэму больше никогда не придется готовить себе завтрак, или обед, или ужин, если он не забудет напомнить Стиву о его хитром плане, а уж он будет напоминать об этом очень-очень долго.

Ну и фиг с ним.

— Кто тут говорил про французский тост? — спросил Сэм и взял себе тарелку.

 


End file.
